


Not One of Them

by Jennsepticeye (orphan_account)



Category: Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jennsepticeye
Summary: Anon asked:  El Diablo fic pls where the s/o is actually like Katana and Rick, like part of Waller’s people. And he just falls for her during the mission cos she’s so innocent and timid and just the opposite of the “bad” squad ***dies****





	Not One of Them

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting all my fics from Tumblr here, and then orphaning them and deleting my blog. I don't want them to be forgotten for those who enjoyed them, so I'm posting them here.
> 
> If you want to track my down on tumblr now, my user name is @jennsepticeye

“I’m sorry ma’am, I don’t think I heard you correctly. Did you say Task Force X has been approved?” The woman asked, disbelief flooding her tone.

“Did I stutter L/N? Yes and you’re coming to Belle Reve with me, Here’s your file.” Waller said, handing over the manila folder. “Be at the plane at 11am sharp. Dismissed.”

“Yes ma’am” L/N said, turning on her heel and leaving the room.

~At Belle Reve~

“…Ese, put down your burrito…” The guard said, banging on the water tank with his nightstick. L/N watched as Waller and Flag conversed with the one called El Diablo who apparently could control fire. She tried to stay professional when the word ‘BYE’ was spelled out in flames but ended up snorting out a laugh. When Waller walked away the woman stayed behind, pulling a paper bag out of her pack.

“They call you Diablo right? But that’s not your name. Hi, Chato.” L/N said, tapping on the glass.

“What do you want?” he growled.

“Thought you might appreciate this.” She said, slipping the bag into the feeding slot. “It’s from the Mexican place by my apartment.”

“I don’t want your charity. If you thing cheap Mexican food is gonna convince me to become your weapon, your wrong.”

“Well good thing I’m not wrong. This is just because I’m a nice person.” She turned away. “See you around Santana.”

“You gonna tell me your name lady or do I gotta guess?” He called.

“Y/N L/N.” she said, walking off and leaving the flammable one to his tamales.

~Prison Yard~

Y/N paced around the prison yard, watching as the so called ‘Suicide Squad’ prepare for battle. Walking near Chato she heard a soldier spit the word ‘Killer’ towards him.

“Care to repeat that, Smith?”

“No ma’am.” He said quietly.

“Really? Cos what I heard sounded awfully close to a violation of rule 26.” Without warning her fist came up and connected with his nose and several other guards gasped. “Unnecessary disrespect towards prisoners.” Her tone was softer than her words.

“Yes ma’am. Sorry ma’am.” Smith said, holding his bleeding nose.

“As you were soldier.” Y/N dismissed, not failing to notice Diablo mouthing ‘Thank you’ towards her.

~In the high rise~

“I’m touching you!” Lawton taunted, patting Chato’s head. “What ya gonna do?” He continued.

“Knock it off Deadshot!” You spoke up over the gunfire. Both heard her but ignored her words.

“You wanna see something?!” Chato yelled

“Yeah I wanna see something!”

“You wanna see something!” Chato pushed past the sniper and raised his hands, fire erupted from his fingertips and filled the few nearby floors. Several of the ‘Zombies’ fell of the balconies and the gunfire ceased.

“Whoa man, I was just tryin to get ya there. No hard feelings right?” Deadshot asked.

“Boys…” Y/N grumbled, irritated.

~At the bar~

“…I lose control, I don’t know what I’ve done until it’s done…” Chato explained, eyes glassy.

“And the kids?”

“He killed them.” Harley piped up. Y/N sipped her drink, looking between the pair warily. “Own that shit. Own it.” Harley continued.

“That’s enough.” Y/N chimed, on instinct pulling Diablo into a hug that he was reluctant to reciprocate. She could tell everyone was staring so they pulled apart, coughing to try to rid some of the tension. “Sorry…”

~Subway station~

“Blow it!” Santana shouted

“Blow it.” Rick stated calmly. Chato said something foreign to the beast and Harley and Y/N shouted protests. Y/N continued but any further comments were drowned out by the explosion that rocked the building. She heard someone scream with a voice flooded with pain and it took only a moment to realize it was her. Now she was pissed and she was most definitely going to take it out on Enchantress and her minions.

The rest of the battle flew by in a blur of adrenaline and anger and gunfire and as a finale Dr. June Moone returned. As the excitement died down Y/N sat at the edge of the crater which was beginning to fill with water. She didn’t cry, Y/N L/N didn’t cry, which was a good thing, because if her eyes had been clouded with tears she might not have noticed the movement near the bottom of the hole. Moving ruble out of the way she nearly collapsed in relief.

“Did we win?” Diablo asked, wincing.

“You asshole, I thought you were dead.”

“Well I wish I was.”

“No dying yet.” She said pulling him to his feet and slinging his arm across her shoulders.

“You’re right Pollito. Can’t die without telling the girl I fell for.” He chuckled

“Oh? And who’s the lucky la-mmpff.” Y/N was cut off by a pair of abnormally hot lips on her own. After a few long moments she pulled away. “Good choice, cause I think she fell for you too.”


End file.
